


If Time Permits.

by Eadwine63



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Romance, possible canon-typical violence, these two have the worst possible timing ever, tiny bit of mandatory Italian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eadwine63/pseuds/Eadwine63
Summary: Ezio and Leonardo became the closest of friends instantly.They would have been the best of lovers, had Time been kind to them.This is an exploration of Ezio and Leonardo's relationship throughout the years.I rewrote the first two chapters.





	1. Ezio - Skipped Steps

_**December 1476** _

Ezio’s first impression of Leonardo da Vinci had been one of interest. Leonardo had curious eyes, yet he seemed not obtrusive. He had a light smile and a passionate tone to his voice when talking about his plans for the future. The artist who wanted to change the world.

Sure, he hadn’t really thought much of the artist before they started talking. Ezio didn’t have any interest in art and had thought all artists were snobby little shits who charged too much for something they did not themselves achieve but commandeered to their apprentices and assistants. But not Leonardo; Leonardo didn’t act all high and mighty, but interested and passionate as if he really did believe he was going to change the world.

Leonardo was full of curiosity and interest, although Ezio thought the artist’s curious glance was of a different kind than his own. The artist looked at him as he seemed to look at everything around him; as if he was constantly in a state of marvel, like a child who sees the world for the very first time. That marvel, that excitement in the man’s eyes made him seem younger than Ezio knew him to be.

It also made up Leonardo’s pure and unadulterated charm - and charmed Ezio had been without a doubt.

Leonardo’s brand of honest passion - more so than the fact he was easy on the eyes - had been what made infatuation take root. It wasn’t the first time Ezio had felt an interest for men, but he rarely acted on that interest. He felt good in the arms of a woman after all, so why risk his reputation and more importantly his freedom, for a lover’s tryst with a man?

Yet, the artist had something Ezio hadn’t wanted to dismiss. If not a lover, Leonardo would make a good friend. Thus, with the paintings safely delivered to his home, Ezio had invited him for a drink; the first step to a friendship he’d never again find in his life.

Although it seemed they had skipped a few steps, as it was only a few evenings later Ezio found himself in Leonardo’s bed without much recollection of how he’d gotten there.

It didn’t matter much anyhow, seeing as the artist was busy distracting his mind even more by locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Ezio’s hands buried themselves in Leonardo’s hair – he thought it looked like woven gold in the candlelight. Leonardo’s thigh pressed between his legs pleasurably, but Ezio was more aware of the way Leonardo’s lips moved against his and how he tasted faintly of the _grappa_ they’d drunk, only better. He smelled like charcoal and paint — distinctly _Leonardo._ Ezio loved it. A breathy moan was caught in the air between them as Leonardo’s hips moved and sought more friction, more heat, more pleasure.

Leonardo seemed to be taking all control, which was probably due to the fact Ezio had been a much too eager drinker when they were out together. Not that he was complaining. Leonardo seemed not that much more sober, but at least his friend had enough wits about him to undo straps and buckles faster than Ezio could have even dreamt of doing in this state.

When Leonardo ran callused fingers over his bare chest, he felt like he was being worshipped. Or maybe like he was a canvas being painted; he had a feeling it would be the same to Leonardo anyway. His fingers still tugged at Leonardo’s hair impatiently and it made the artist chuckle. His lips found Ezio’s again for a short kiss before he trailed open-mouthed kisses down Ezio’s neck and collarbones. Fingers played with the waistband of his breeches, slipped beneath them teasingly and Ezio couldn’t help but arch his back and push up towards those fingers, urging them on.

“Leonardo-” he moaned quietly, his voice more a whimpered plea than anything else. Leonardo indulged him.

Ezio moaned loudly when fingers stroked his erection, and his friend hushed him with another heated kiss. Leonardo was a very good kisser, Ezio managed to think before he realised the older man wasn’t just experienced in kissing. His hips moved up against Leonardo’s hand, lost in the friction of skin against skin.

Ezio grabbed at Leonardo’s sheets, then tugged at his hair only to rake his fingers down his back, all while trying to hold back his moans. Eventually, they found Leonardo’s own erection and Ezio did his best to follow Leonardo’s movements, to bring him the same amount of pleasure as he was getting from his friend but could hardly focus.

It took an embarrassingly small amount of time for Ezio to reach his orgasm, but Leonardo didn’t look at all displeased and finished himself off while muffling a moan in the crook of Ezio’s neck, before falling down next to him, breathing still laboured and hot against his skin. Ezio’s mind had already been drunk with wine, but now it was spinning with pleasure and exhaustion was quick to catch up with him.

“You are very good at this, _amico mio_ ,” Ezio said.

“Ah, but you haven’t even seen half of it.”

“I promise I’ll do better next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Ezio.”

Before Ezio lost himself to sleep, he thought he liked how his name rolled off Leonardo’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly share your thoughts by commenting!


	2. Leonardo - Expecting the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using POV switches, which means there'll be a bit of overlap, but I tried not to make it too boring.

_**December 1476** _

Leonardo had always been fully aware of what is around him: the bright twinkle of the sun’s reflection on clean windows, the magnificence in the wings of a bird, the beauty of a flower in growth, an expression that speaks of confidence or posture that shows off arrogance.

When he’d met Ezio, he believed the young man embodied all of his beloved Firenze. Ezio had the sun’s twinkle in his eyes, the carefree magnificence of a bird in flight, and his smile walked a thin line between confidence and arrogance. Leonardo thought of Ezio as the epitome of youth.

At first, Ezio had been polite, bowing in greeting, but Leonardo had heard the conversation with _Madonna_ Maria from the back of the room. It seemed Ezio was a bit of a playboy and not at all interested in the finer parts of life. A future of banking didn’t seem to interest him very much, but neither did he seem to think pursuing art was worthy of anyone’s time either. Ezio didn’t marvel at his works, didn’t shower him with pleasantries that were meant to stroke his ego but didn’t do much aside from making the situation irritable.

Ezio was refreshing.

And of course, he was handsome; Leonardo had a habit of babbling when he was faced with handsome men. 

“Truth be told, it’s been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks, I don’t know, a purpose. Does that make sense? I’d rather contribute more practically, more directly. Architecture perhaps, or anatomy. I’m not content merely to capture the world. I want to change it.”

“Oh Leonardo, I have no doubt you’ll go on to do great things,” Maria told him affectionately.

When he looked back at the young Auditore, he felt like Ezio was looking at him differently. As if he only just now noticed him. When he gave him a kind smile, Ezio’s return smile dazzled him - it was so bright.

As they walked to _Palazzo Auditore,_ he’d thought he could feel the younger man’s gaze prickling in his neck. He had supposed it was wishful thinking brought about by too many nights spent alone and the radiant smile that reached easily up to Ezio’s eyes. 

He was glad it hadn’t been wishful thinking. 

Sleeping with Ezio, though unexpected at the time, had been everything Leonardo had expected it would be like: rushed and without any commitment. 

They’d fallen into easy flirting as if it was second nature to them – which wasn’t all that far-fetched – even if they kept it away from prying eyes. Leonardo had learnt the hard way having fun was not always permitted. 

He had been confident enough about the night’s advances, up until Ezio had demanded he’d walk Leonardo home. He had suspected what lay in that demand, but when he had closed the door behind them and had had Ezio to himself, he had been suddenly unsure. 

Ezio had never voiced his requests out loud, had never said he wanted this. Leonardo didn’t want to jeopardise his freedom or his life – or even more, their friendship – for a drunken flirt. What if Leonardo had misjudged, misinterpreted? 

The invitation had perhaps been too clear already, but he could always blame it on the alcohol. 

Leonardo had been endlessly relieved when Ezio had taken matters quite literally into his own hands and pulled him against him by his shirt, locking their lips in a kiss. From there, the clumsy trip to the bed had been short. All doubts had left Leonardo as he focused completely on Ezio and making him see stars. 

Part of Leonardo regretted the night to have been fuelled by alcohol because it had been over so quickly. God knows Leonardo would have preferred taking his sweet time with the younger Auditore in his bed. 

He looked at the man sleeping next to him and smiled as he remembered Ezio’s promise of a next time. He brushed a few loose strands from Ezio’s face and caused him to wake up with a grumble. Leonardo chuckled. 

“Too much wine?” 

When their eyes met, Leonardo thought he could almost see the question marks in Ezio’s, but at least Ezio didn’t flee from his bed with a look of disgust on his face. Leonardo couldn’t help the feeling of relief. 

Ezio simply grumbled again and rolled over. 

“Shut up, Leonardo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly leave your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
